


Hell hounds aren't your only problem

by Kindred



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Everyone Is Alive, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Family, Protectiveness, The pack is pissed, True Alpha Scott McCall, apart from the bad guys, kits and pups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “What kind of name is Stiles?”“A nickname and be grateful I am even telling you that!”





	1. My bark is worst than my bite

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so last night I watch the Hellboy movies and then I watched a few Episodes of Teenwolf and a glass or two of wine might have joined the mix...anyhow many strange dreams later and I got this. It's just an idea at this point. let me know what you think?

Hellboy rubbed the blood off his cheek, he looked to Liz and John who both looked like they came second best with a hellhound but in truth, it was a Kitsune that put up the biggest fight. The kid was still hissing and snarling even gagged as they brought him into BPRD, Professor Broom and Abe walked out to met them, they stared at the whisky eyed teen with the fox ears and tail. “I see he put up a bit of a fight?” Broom said.   
“He’s a dark Kitsune and quietly powerful. He bites John and threw off Liz’s fire like it was nothing!”  
“Ummm.” Broom hummed “You two go to medical get yourselves cleaned up and showered.” 

In the Professor’s offices, they untied the boy and watched as he tried to attack Hellboy only to be stopped by a ring of mountain ash around him. He snarled at them “You picked the wrong fucking boy to kidnap!” He growled as he placed in the ring.   
“You need to relax we mean you no harm,” Professor said to him,   
“Tell that to him he shot me in the shoulder!” The Kitsune pointed to the red demon.   
“You were going to attack that boy!” Hellboy hissed at him as he glared at the fox demon.  
“That happens to be my best friend and my alpha, you idiot.” The teen turned to look at the tall thin blue man and tilted his head and growled as he around him. “Fishman?” The teen asked   
“Just call me Abe.” He tells him “He is telling the truth, this boy is part of a pack… Oh…”   
“What is oh?” Hellboy asked,   
“He is pregnant, that is why you attacked,” Abe said, Professor Broom, made a noise and shook his head as he moved towards the boy and looked him up and down.   
“Give the fish stick a point, you attack my friend and then me what else was I going to do?” the large red man looked away and muttered something under his breath. “When my pack finds me I will enjoy making you pay.”   
“Don’t threaten me!” Hellboy yelled as he pointed his fingers towards the teen, but the boy just smirked as he pushed his hand out and the ring of mountain ash broke.  
“You started it!” He snarled as his eyes flashed white before returning back to normal. 

Broom walked up to the teen and held out his hand to him “Father don’t.” Hellboy warns but the elderly man ignored his worries. “I am professor Broom, welcome to the BPRD let’s take you to medical to have you looked at to make sure your kits and pups are healthy.” The teen tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.   
“Call me Stiles.” He tells him as he shakes his hand, Hellboy snorted at the teen’s name making Stiles glare at him.   
“What kind of name is Stiles?”   
“A nickname and be grateful I am even telling you that!” He snarled, as he followed the Professor out the room towards Medical. “Oh as you are working with the FBI can I call Agent McCall please?”   
“I don’t like that pipsqueak.” He growled to Abe,   
“I don’t blame him; his instincts are telling him to protect his pack and his children. You attacked first not the other way around.”  
“WHOS SIDE ARE YOU ON!” He yelled before he went off to see his mate.

Once in medical Stiles eyed up the other two agents who help attack him, he watched the human sit on the bed and wince as the doctor cleaned the area around the bite on his arm. “Don’t worry my bite isn’t infectious,” Stiles tells him   
“Gee thanks,” John mumbled as he winced again.   
“But then again who knows I’m feeling a little mischievous.” Stiles purred as he walked over to him and ran his fingers over the bite. John stayed very still as he watched Stiles' fingers trace around the wound.   
“Get your paws off him,” Hellboy growled   
“Relax red monkey I’m not going to hurt him.” He tells him as the bite heals itself back up. “Staying human isn’t easy, worst cast you die the best case you get turned middle ground your end up like me.” He whispered sadly. “I was once human, but that feels like a lifetime ago.” He took a step back and John looked at his arm and saw the bite was gone. “You might feel a little off for a couple of days, my bite may not turn people but it can make people feel unwell.”   
“Um thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles let them check him over, only to make sure that his kits or pups were okay. He glared at the big red ape who equality glared back at him as he held his mate in his arms. “Can I go home now?” He asked   
“No.” Hell boy growled  
“We will see what we can do, I’m sure your pack is worried about you?” Professor Broom tells him as they looked at the screen of five heartbeats.   
“FATHER!” Hell boy growled  
“We have no right to keep him here, you attacked him first and he is part of a pack they will come looking for him and they might not be as understanding as he is.” 

Stiles raised an eyebrow and thought about his pack, his mate will be pissed his Hellhound boy guard will be foaming at the mouth and his friends will break bones. Then there is his father he won’t be pleased, he took the bite from Derek a year ago when hunters tried to attack Stiles. He hummed as he looks back at the screen smiling at the five heartbeats. “I can tell you have 4 pups and 1 kit,” Abe tells him  
“Really? So cool.” He tells him, as he pushed himself up and wiped the gel off his stomach.  
“Yeah yeah brilliant, why do we have to let the evil kitty go again?” the large red demon snarled as he pulled the human onto his lap.   
“Hell Boy you have been told.” John sighs, as he strokes his mate’s arm to try to calm him down. “And he is a fox,” John mumbled, he rubbed his eyes he could feel the start of a headache and really would like just to lay down.  
“But he attacked you and Liz!”   
“And you shot him in the arm first and we knocked out his friend.” John reminded him; Hell Boy tried to argue but stopped when he saw his father stare at him. “I’m going to bed it’s late and I’ve got a headache.” He pulled himself free from John’s arms and left the room. Hell Boy looked back at Stiles and pointed a large finger at him.   
“If anything happens to him…”  
“You will do what?” Stiles growled at him “Listen the worst he will have is flu-like symptoms. But if there is an issue with the bite you need a werewolf to fix it.” 

Hell Boy threw his arms up in the air and walks out the room leaving Stiles to grin after him…I’m enjoying myself too much…he tells himself. Abe straighten himself up and frowned as he looked up towards the ceiling “Abe what is it?” The elderly man asked  
“I think your pack has arrived.”   
“Oh, this should be fun.” Stiles smiled as he swung his legs over the metal hospital table and stood up. 

There was a loud roar and Stiles bolted from the medical room and headed for the platform that brought him into the base. He stopped when he sees Derek knock down two BPRD agents with one hand. “Sour wolf you're missed me?” Stiles yelled, Derek looked up and his bright blue eyes still shining as he sprinted down the hall towards him. The rest of the pack stopped and watched as the wolf grab Stiles and look him up and down. “I’m good.” The teen tells him, the wolf whimpers “We’re all good.” He offers Derek ’s his trademark lopsided smiles as the wolf buries his face into his mate’s throat and breath in his scent.   
“Mate.”   
“Is happy to see you and our family.” He tells him softly, as he runs his fingers through his hair.   
“Pups and kits?” He mumbled   
“As I said all well, you have 4 healthy pups and 1 healthy kit,” Derek growled happily, he figured the wolf would have known he was having 5.  
“Stiles are you okay?” The teen looked up to see Scott stood there.


End file.
